Canadian Provinces & Territories
by FiannaRain
Summary: Canada has to take one of his territories to a world conference, which creates curious countries. Read as chaos ensues when the countries, provinces, and territories mix. I'll tell you now, it is going to get crazy. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey peoples, Author here. This is going to be the first official fanfic I have ever written so be prepared if it is bad. Anywho, I want to thank you all for checking out my story. I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs and the plot. Enjoy. Adios.**

 **-FiannaRain**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Daddy's Little Girl

Canada's PoV

" _Hey Dad, I'm going to be dropping of Alasie in an hour or so. Everyone else is too busy to look after her and there are no babysitters up here. Thanks, talk to you soon. Bye!"_

I groaned as I hung up the phone, Northwest had left that message about a half-hour ago. Which meant that she would be here soon. Better get dressed out of my pajamas. I turned to look at the calendar that hung beside the telephone. What day was it today? Oh right, Wednesday. _Oh, maple! I have a world conference! I can't just tell Eira that I can't look after Nunavut today. What am I going to do!?_

I decided that I would just have to take my youngest with me to the conference. With that sorted out I went to get changed.

 _ **Time Skip (Brought to you by non-wheat and wheat by-products)**_

I was just finishing up my pancakes when the doorbell rang. I tossed the dishes into the sink and went to answer the door. "Come on Kumajiji," I said beckoning to my pet polar bear. "Let's go see who it is."

"Who are you?" he asked. I sighed.

I opened the door to see the Northwest Territories holding Nunavut in her arms. "Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed jumping out of Eira's arms and running to me. I smiled down at my daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," said Eira. "For being willing to look after her. Nobody else wanted to or they were too busy."

"Well, I wouldn't miss a chance to see my favourite little girl." I said picking up the chibi 3-year-old. "I'm going to bring her to the world conference. You want to go to the world conference Alasie."

"Yeah!" Alasie shouted excitedly. Her dark brown eyes shining.

Eira looked worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I think I have been keeping you guys a secret for too long, and most of you can look after yourselves anyways. It should be fine, don't worry Eira. Now you should go to whatever you are going to."

Northwest smiled brightly again. "Okay, okay I'll get going. You be good for Dad Alasie," She turned to leave, "Thanks again Dad, bye!" With that she went down the porch steps and I shut the door.

I sat Nunavut down on top of Kumakajiji and led them both to the door of the garage. It was a good thing Alfred was hosting the conference today, so we didn't have too go to far. "Can we go now, daddy?" Alasie asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, we can," I picked up my briefcase and opened the door.


	2. The World Conference

**Hello again peoples! I would like to dedicate this chapter to** **AquaEclipse for being the first to review my story. Here is the next chapter, I already had it written and was just waiting for someone to read the first one. And again, I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs and the plot. Toodles!**

 **-FiannaRain**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The World Conference

Fancy Narrator's PoV

The driver's door to a bright red 1975 Honda civic opened and a man in a tan business suit got out, followed shortly by what seemed to be a polar bear. The blonde then opened a door leading to the back seats, poked his head in for a bit then came back out. A little girl about 3 hopped out after him, slamming the door shut behind her.

The girl had her dark brown hair in two long braids on either side, falling to the front. Her dark eyes shone brightly, there was a curl very similar to the man's falling on her face. She also wore a parka but more traditional looking.

The blonde then picked her up and sat her down atop the polar bear. They both then entered a large conference building, not knowing of the craziness that would soon ensue.

 _ **Time skip of Doom**_

Normal Narrator PoV

It was just another world conference, England and France were fighting, America annoying the both of them. Russia was scaring the Baltics while his sister Belarus stalked him creepily from the corner. Look, there's Greece sleeping with his cats again! Japan sensed the mood and refrained from speaking, and Italy was clinging to Germany going on and on about the different kinds of pasta. Germany was getting pretty annoyed. Oh, and there he goes.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! Ve are here to discuss zhe vorld's problems and not to argue!" Everyone shut up. He calmed down. "Now, if jou have something to say, please raise jour hand." Just then the doors to the conference room opened up to show Canada and a little girl. They all stared.

"I'm so sorry that we're late," Canada spoke in his quiet voice. "But there was traffic, and trouble at the border…" He broke off, "W-why are you all s-staring at me like that?" he stuttered confused that they could see him.

France was the one to speak first. "Matthieu, who is ze petite fille?"

Alasie's PoV

 **(Rewind to before they entered the room)**

Daddy took me into a really big building, it was huge compared to big sister's house. When I walked in through the really fancy glass doors I stopped in awe. Well, that's what Daddy said anyways, 'awe'. Yay, I learned a new word! The floor was carpeted in red and gold, the ceiling was so high up there was no way anyone could reach up there, even with a ladder! "Come on Nuna," that's Daddy's nickname for me, it's short for Nunavut. Cause I'm Nunavut.

"Coming Daddy," I said brushing my curl off my face. We went up to the desk at the other side of the room where the nice lady gave me a mint, I put it in my pocket for safekeeping. Daddy also signed us in, I wonder why he needed to do that. Kumajiro asked me who I was. "I'm Alasie," I said giggling.

Then we went down a really long hallway with lots of old pictures and paintings, there was even one with Daddy in it! Also lots of doors, but we didn't go to any of them. Finally, we came to a pair of doors at the end of the hallway that had sign on it. The sign said _World Conference in Progress_. I could hear a lot of yelling on the other side, even more than when all my brothers and sisters have meetings. _That must be where we are going, I hope it isn't too crazy_. I thought to myself.

Daddy lifted me off of Kuma and put me on the floor. He then knelt down to my level. "You're going to be on your best behaviour. Okay, Nuna?"

"Okay Daddy," I said smiling. He stood up and patted my head. Daddy then pulled open the doors to a room full of people.


	3. Meet Nunavut!

**Hello, its the Author again! So I got some reviews, but before I respond to them I would like to say some things. First of all thank you everyone for reading my story. Also, you will be meeting the other provinces soon! I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. I don't own Hetalia, only the plot and my OCs.**

 **Anyways to answer the reviews:**

 **For AquaEclipse: I am a bit counfused by your review but I will try to answer anyways. I decided to write thi** **s story because a) I couldn't find enough fanfics where the provinces are personified and a awful lot where the states are, b) because I am not American so I know next to nothing about the states and c) I wanted to.**

 **To Irene (Guest): Thanks for the idea, it would be funny to see them as matchmakers. I do have 2 ships in mind.**

 **Well, that's it. Enjoy the story. Adios.**

Chapter 3 - Meet Nunavut! Also, People Want to go to Canada's Place

Alasie's Pov

 _Wow,_ I thought as I looked around the room. _I didn't expect there to be so many people here_. Daddy was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at all the people.

There was a man with really bushy eyebrows who looked really angry about something, a funny looking man with long hair and blue clothing. There was a short, dark-haired one in white standing next to a man with closed eyes and a curl, and a really tall, scary looking one with blue eyes. But he wasn't as scary looking as the one with the scarf. Even Uncle Alfred was there! He was right beside another short, dark-haired person that I wasn't sure if they were male or female. There were lot's of other people too!

Then the one in blue asked, "Matthieu, who is ze petite fille?" _Matthieu? Who is Matthieu? Is he talking about Daddy?_ I wondered.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Nunavut," Daddy said. That was when it got crazy.

Italy's PoV

 _Ah, the ragazza is so cute! I could just hug her! I wonder if she likes pasta. PASTA~!_ I darted forward and scooped up the ragazza, hugging her tightly. "Ve~! You are-a so cute! " I squealed, spinning her around.

"Put me down! Put me down!" The ragazza wailed. I placed gently on the ground, where immediately ran to hide behind… _Uh, what's his name again? Kanata, Canadia, oh that's right! Canada._ The ragazza ran behind Canada, peeking out from behind his leg.

Germany came over, "Jou idiot, now jou've scared her," He turned to Canada, and opened his mouth say something but got interrupted by France yelling.

France went up to Canada, "Ohonhonhonhon, it seems zat mon petit Mathieu is all grown up," He grinned that weird smile of his. The ragazza came out and slowly approached France…

France's Pov

The petite fille came out from behind Mathieu's legs and looked at me with wide innocent eyes. _Oh, she is adorable!_ "Mister? Who are you?" she asked giving me the most adorable little smile in the whole world. I smiled back gently, and not my usual smile either.

"I am your grand-père France. And who might you be?" _This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be a grandfather!_

"I'm Alasie, and I represent Nunavut!" The girl said proudly putting one hand on her hip and the other in the air. I stared at her blankly, processing what she just said, what I've just said.

I squealed, picking her up and holding her in my arms. "J'ai toujours voulu être grand-père et maintenant je le suis! Tu es trop mignon! (I have always wanted to be a Grandpa and I am now! You're too cute!)" Alasie smiled up at me, awwww.

The Normal Narrator's Pov

While France and Italy were fangirling over Nunavut, the other nations were trying to process what had just happened. Except for the ones who already knew, like Ukraine, America and Prussia. America was laughing really loudly. They had already had met some or all of Canada's children.

Then there was England. Poor England, who had no idea what was going on. Finally, it clicked, Canada had kids. Wait for it, wait for it. "WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD THAT YOU HAVE CHILDREN! BLOODY CHILDREN MATTHEW! IN ALL MY TIME VISITING YOU, WHY HAVE I NEVER MET THEM!" There we go.

Alasie started to cry, France handed her back to Canada then went and hit England on the head. "Angleterre, look you are scaring the fille," England calmed down. Rubbing the back of his head he apologized.

"Sorry about that. But really since when have you had children?" By then little Nunavut had stopped crying and was clutching to Canada while looking at England curiously. It was quiet for a while.

"England is right since vhen have jou had kids?" Germany said, breaking the silence. "I zink zat we should meet them," Other countries nodded and hummed in agreement. Canada rubbed the back of his head, blushing madly.

"Okay, but it will have to be next week. Getting them all together not on a holiday or for a meeting might be hard," He seemed to think for a bit. "I'll need to know how many are coming also, for sleeping arrangements and such."

Germany nodded, then took out a paper and pen. "Everyone who vants to go, put jour name on zis paper," He put his name on it then passed it to Italy, and so on and so forth. Finally, it got back to Germany, this is what the paper read:

 **Germany**

 **Italy**

 **Japan**

 **China**

 **America**

 **Russia**

 **France**

 **Ukraine**

 **England**

 **Spain**

 **Romano (Was forced by Spain)**

 **And Prussia**

Germany handed Canada the list. Canada gave it a once over and nodded. "Okay, Alfred and I will pick you up at Ottawa's airport next week. Is that okay with you guys?" Everyone on the list said yes in various languages. Germany then dismissed the meeting, and everyone went home.


	4. The House of Provinces & Territories

**Hola my peoples! I uploaded just for you guys. I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs and the plot. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. Anyways to answer the reviews!**

 **To RagefulThief: I'm glad that you can't wait for more of the story. Also that is the reason I wanted to write this story, and know you get to see what some of the provinces are like.**

 **To AquaEclipse: Haven't read the story but I'll be sure to check it out. Here it is 10:25pm. Don't stay up too late.**

 **To Irene (Guest): You guessed it. Those are the 2 ships I have in mind, but I'm not quite sure yet on how to go about showing that.** **Who is who ot of the provinces and territories.**

 **Enjoy the story. Adios.**

 **-FiannaRain**

Chapter 4 - The House of Provinces Territories

Fancy Narrator's Pov

Two men walked into an airport. They both looked extremely similar, so similar that they could be twins. In fact, they were twins, with some differences. The one with the long hair was sipping from a cup of Tim Horton's coffee, while the other drank from a Starbucks cup. They made their way through the airport till the got to a quite baggage pickup quite a ways from the others.

Soon a group of 4 men entered the area, while 3 of them went to grab their bags, one broke off and went to the twins. This man was albino and had a small yellow bird sitting atop his head. He then jumped onto the longer haired twin with the curl and hugged him. The third of the group laughed obnoxiously while his brother glared at him.

The other 3 men came over, one of them was carrying two suitcases which he tossed one of them to the albino. The other two men, also blondes, seemed to be arguing over something. One was British, the other French. Their argument was interrupted by a cheerful, auburn-haired man with a curl. Soon followed by a man who looked exactly like him but with darker hair, green eyes and the curl was on the opposite side of his head. He was arguing with a smiling man who also had green eyes and was holding a tomato.

They all gathered with the other men. Shortly after, they were joined by another group of people. Two were Asians, both with dark hair. Although one had their hair much longer than the other. Behind them was a man and woman, they were siblings. The man wore a long coat and scarf, while the woman had a pair of overalls. The woman went up to the blonde in the maple leaf hoodie and hugged him.

It now looked as if the now large group was complete, for they all started to walk away from the area and through the airport. Once they were outside, they were split into 2 groups. One group was led by the blonde with the curl, in his group, there was: The albino, the French one, green-eyed man and his friend, the woman, and the Asian with short hair. The rest were in the group lead by the blonde with the cowlick. Each group got into a camper van and drove off in the same direction.

 ** _Time skip (Brought to you by the Sheriff's Secret Police)_**

Canada's Pov

I pulled up the driveway to my family home, aka the home where we go during holidays and stuff. As I parked, Alfred's van pulled up beside me and nearly crashed into a lamppost. _Really Alfred? If you break it, you're paying_. I turned off the engine, grabbed the keys and hopped out. France, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Ukraine, and Japan soon followed. Everyone in Alfred's car hopped out as well.

I heard the sound of hooves on stone and turned around. Sure enough, there was Alberta leading her brown and white Appaloosa, Calgary, towards us. "Hey, Dad. Are these the people that you said were coming over?" She had her dirty blonde hair back in a French braid and wore her usual western getup.

"Hi Alberta, yes these are the countries who wanted to meet you guys," She smirked, _Uh, oh. I do not have a good feeling about this_.

"Names Alberta Williams, personification of Alberta. Don't listen to anything that nature-lover BC says 'bout me. It's all lies." She hugged Alfred, "Hey Uncle Alfred, nice seeing you. Tell Texas that I got some beer for next time he comes over," She then grabbed the reins to Calgary and hopped on. She then waved to us. "See ya later! Dad, I'll tell everyone that you're here," She then galloped off shouting "Yahoo!"

I turned to see Alfred grinning, Prussia looking like he's planning something, Ukraine looking excited, and everyone else looking confused. "She was nice, da?" _For now_. I thought.

Alberta's Pov

After I said hi to the countries I went to the stables and brought Calgary to her stall. "Hey, girl. I know we didn't get to ride for very long today but I'll take you out later," I fed her some oats and headed inside. It just so happens that the first person I see is that darn nature-lover BC. Not letting me build my pipeline, oh how I despise her. She's lucky Dad brought the countries over, otherwise, I'd be attacking her right now.

"Hey tree hugger," I called to her. She looked up from her brownies that she just took out of the oven. "Those better not have pot in them," Her green eyes glared at me.

"They do not, you baka. I made them especially for the guests that Matthew is bringing over," Darn BC, whatever she just called me, it's probably not very nice.

I took off my boots and placed them by the back door. "Whatever," I said straightening up. "They're here now, and everyone needs to get to the living room," I glared at her as I walked out of the kitchen. "And those brownies better not have marijuana!" With that, I left, headed for the radio room.

 _Victoria(BC)'s Pov_

"That Báichī Alberta," I muttered as I moved the brownies to a large ceramic plate. "Accusing me of putting marijuana in my brownies," I grabbed a bottle of BC wine and placed beside the plate. "I would never do that when we have guests over unless of course, they like that sort of thing…" I trailed off.

 _Guess I better start heading to the living room, don't know why everyone calls it that. It's more of a parlour if anything. But then, of course, it's less parlour like than the actual parlour._ The PA system crackled to life and Alberta's voice came from the speakers. "Attention, could everybody head to the living room. The one closest to the main doors," There was a pause. "And if you aren't there, I will personally find you and drag you there." Then silence.

Stupid Alberta, always so violent. But I guess not as violent as Quebec or Ontario. I made one last check on my brownies then left the kitchen.

England's Pov

 **(Backtrack about 5 minutes)**

After that girl Alberta left, Matthew led us up the driveway to the front doors. As we were walking I wondered, _Are Ontario and Quebec here, oh God if they are. Will they hate me? I hope not._ We reached the house. Canada turned to us, "Just a little bit of warning before we go in, Ontario and Quebec act a lot like France and England."

"Hey!" France and I said at the same time. I glared at him and he glared back. Canada sighed. He pulled open the doors and we all stepped inside.

The entry hallway was simple and homely, sparsely decorated with what looked like a family photo and a small table with a vase of 12 different flowers. The floor had a long crimson red carpet and two shoe racks. Wait, shoe racks?

"Please take off your shoes," Matthew said. "We wouldn't want the floor to get dirty," I slipped off my dress shoes and placed them on a shoe rack. Suddenly there was a crackling sound at a voice could be heard through the house. It sounded an awful lot like that girl Alberta.

"Attention, could everybody head to the living room. The one closest to the main doors," The voice paused as if thinking. We all looked up at a speaker in the ceiling. "And if you aren't there, I will personally find you and drag you there." There was a clicking noise and silence.

Russia smiled, "I like that girl," I shivered. We all walked into the living room. It was painted light blue, with nautical paintings hanging in several places. There were lacy white drapes covering a bay window. The only thing that made it obviously a living room and not a parlour was the lack of fancy furniture and addition of a very casual looking dark blue couch, armchair, and a white plastic table.

A group of 4 red-head teens and one blonde teen appeared in the entryway. The one closest to us, who was wearing a kilt said in a Scottish accent, "The Maritime provinces and one Atlantic province are 'ere," _I hope this kid is nothing like my brother._ I thought as the teens got into a line. "Dad, the others will be 'ere soon," The boy said addressing Canada.

"Thank you, Scott," Matthew said. Scott nodded.

Sure enough, an Asian looking girl with forest green eyes entered the room from a second entryway that I hadn't even noticed. She wore tan cargo pants and a t-shirt that said _Concord Pacific 2018 Vancouver Dragon Boat Festival_ with a picture of a dragon boat under the words. I could see the frog looking at her and then me and back to her. I wondered why. The teen gave a small smile. "I'm here. Also, I made brownies for after dinner." Canada frowned.

"Those better not have…" She interrupted him.

"Don't worry they don't! There is some wine as well." With that, she joined the far left of the line. _I wonder wht he meant by the brownies not having something?_

Suddenly there was a very loud shout. "Ya-hoo! The prairie provinces are here!" Italy jumped and hid behind Germany. Alberta ran in followed by two boys. One blonde, the other a brunette. The brunette looked annoyed with Alberta, while the blonde just smiled softly.

Matthew sighed. _Was this normal, they seem so well behaved compared to us countries._ "Yes. Now can you please join the line, Alberta." He said. I noticed that the two boys had already joined the line, between the Maritimes and the Asian girl.

"Okay!" Alberta said, her green eyes shining. She joined the line right in between the blonde boy and the Asian girl. The Asian girl muttered something which I couldn't hear but obviously made Alberta angry. For she pulled the other girl's hair.

"Ow, you baka!" The girl screamed at her. "That hurt!" This only caused Alberta to start laughing at her. _Okay, so I was wrong_. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Japan looking surprised. _Interesting, was that word Japanese?_

"Alberta Rose Williams! Apologize to Victoria right now!" _So that's what her name is_. Alberta frowned, but before she could she was interrupted by some very loud yelling. In _French_.

"Vous parlant Anglais bâtard! Tout simplement parce que il ya des gens de plus ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas tenter de vous tuer! (You English bastard! Just because there are guests over does not mean I will not try to kill you!)" This caused Italy to start waving his white flag and hide behind Germany. That yelling did not sound good.

"You think I care you Francophone!" Two boys, both blondes tumbled into the room kicking and hitting each other. I immediately went to pull the two apart. I grabbed the one while France grabbed the other. Guess that frog is good for somethings. "Let me go so I can get the French bastard!" The boy in my arms screamed, it took all my strength to stop him from getting out of my arms.

The boy in the frog's arms was also screaming and struggling to get free. "Permettez-moi de tuer Anglophones! LAISSEZ-MOI ALLER! (Let me get that Anglophone! LET ME GO!)" _If I am correct, these two must be Ontario and Quebec_. Germany looked mad, then Canada whispered something to him.

"VILL JOU BOTH SHUT UP UND STOP ARGUING!" Both boys fell quiet. _Well, that shut them up_. Now that they were calm enough, Ontario and Quebec joined the line.

Finally, three people came through the entryway. There was a young woman carrying Alasie, whom I recognized from the meeting. The woman wore a traditional Inuit dress and snow boots. She looked like an older version of Alasie, but with lighter eyes. The third was a boy with dark hair like the others, but his eyes were a light violet colour. He also wore a light blue scarf around his neck.

The three of them joined the line at the very end. Canada cleared his throat. "Good, now that everyone is here, we can start introductions."


	5. Intoductions Part 1

**Hey, my dedicated readers, I'm so sorry for not updating but school started about a month ago and I had to get back into the swing of it. Anyways, it snowed yesterday, but I guess at least it didn't snow during the summer like it did 2 years ago. Now, to answer the reviews.**

 **Irene (Guest): Yup, those are the two ships that I'm thinking about.**

 **Guest: I don't mind the long comment, I like that you like my story and yeah, I know what you mean by its hard to find a provinces and territories fic.**

 **Submittotheghosts: Thanks!**

 **Sakuruagane San: Thanks for the word recommendations I will be sure to go change them, I was using google translate though so... And about BC, Hetalia is based on stereotypes and I'm trying to stay as close to that as possible, as someone born in BC I understand how you feel.**

 **And now, unto the story!**

 **-FiannaRain**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Introductions Part 1

Normal Narrator's Pov

Canada stood in front of the like a military general. "We will be doing introductions from left to right, starting with the territories. Say your name, province/territory, when you joined Canada, and a little bit about your place," He nodded. "You may begin."

A boy about 15 stepped forward. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and violet-blue eyes. He wore a white scarf, a dark blue winter flannel, and jeans. "Hello, my name is Alexander Williams and I represent the Yukon Territories. If you call me Alex, I will have to dispose of you," This earned a glare from Canada, he shrugged. "I joined Canada on June 13, 1898. My territory is most known for the gold rush, and my capital is Whitehorse. Part of my territory is in the Arctic circle," All this was said with an emotionless expression. Alexander then stepped back into the line.

Russia smiled that smile of his and went "Kolkolkol."

The countries talked amongst themselves as a young woman, maybe 18 stepped forward. She was still holding Alasie, but then passed her to Alexander. The nations quieted down. "Hello, I am Eira Williams. I represent the Northwest Territories, but I used to be called Rupert's Land. But that was back when my land covered a majority of western and central Canada. I joined on July 15, 1870, and am the oldest of the territories. My capital is Yellowknife, there is diamond mining, and part of my land is the Arctic Archipelago," She nodded and stepped back into the line, giving a soft, motherly smile.

Spain interrupted before the next person could go with a question. "Por que you look older than your siblings?" He paused and raised his hands in surrender. "Not to be offensive or anything." Romano hit him on the head. "Ow!"

Eira smiled warmly. "It's okay," Spain gave a small sigh of relief. "I look older because at one time I had the largest amount land, but I gave most of it to the prairies, Yukon and Nunavut. And it would be weird if I de-aged because of that," Spain nodded. "Now please, let the rest introduce themselves."

At this, Alasie jumped down from Yukon's arms and ran forwards. She put her hands on her hips and grinned at the nations. There were several awws. "I'm Alasie! And I represent Nunavut!" She put her hands back to her sides and spoke at a relatively fast pace. "I joined Canada in 1999, so I'm the youngest. My curl represents Ellesmere island. My license plate shaped like a polar bear, which is pretty cool. And my capital is Iqaluit!" The form of a man started to fade into view, and he looked very familiar to a certain Russian nation. Nunavut just giggled and hugged the mysterious man. "This is my bestest friend ever, General Winter!" Everyone freaked. The end.

Just kidding. General Winter simply patted her head, glanced at Russia and faded away. The girl smiled brightly, "Your turn Victoria!" she said. Then Alasie skipped back to Eira.

The Asian girl sighed and stepped forward, her green eyes scanning the room yet not making eye contact with anyone. Her long hair was done up in a ponytail and there was a small curl at the bottom "Hello, my name is Victoria Kirkland Williams, province of British Columbia, otherwise known as BC. My capital is Victoria, which is on Vancouver Island, but my largest city is Vancouver," China looked like he wanted to ask something, she noticed this. "My province has the largest population of Asian and First Nations people," China seemed to relax but still look curious.

Victoria continued. "My province is known for its wine, mountains, environment loving people, ski mountains, and forest fires," That last one she said very bluntly. "Also I legalized marijuana before the rest of Canada, it's going to legalized nationally on October 17th. I joined Canada on July 20, 1871, and became the 6th province. Alfred," she looked him in the eye. "I am not joining you to become the 51st state, you already had the opportunity to get me to join and failed. So please don't ask," America made a sad face. "That is all, arigatou," She made a slight bow and stepped back into the line.

Alberta leapt forward, waving her cowboy hat at she said. "Howdy there, you already met me but I didn't get to introduce myself," She put the hat back on, and just remind you. She does not have a Texan accent, she is Canadian. "Name is Alberta Rose Williams, prairie province of Alberta. Just call me Alberta though. Not a very creative name, I know." There were a few chuckles. She waited for them to quiet down.

"One of my province's nicknames is The Texas of the North among others such as The Energy Province, and Wild Rose Country. My main industries are oil & gas, agriculture and ranching. My capital is Edmonton, home of the West Edmonton Mall, the largest mall in North America. My largest city Calgary is home of the Calgary Stampede. Which is the best event all summer." She pointed her fingers at the blonde boy beside her, "Now it's my twin's turn!" Alberta spun on her heel and went back into the line.

The boy stepped forward hesitantly. He wore a pair of faded blue overalls and a red and white checkered long-sleeved shirt. Ukraine waved to him smiling happily, he waved back. He spoke in a quiet voice that the people near the back had to strain to hear. "Hello, my name is Samuel Braginsky Williams. I represent the province of Saskatchewan," Ivan suddenly stood up and looked at Canada menacingly. Samuel's sky blue eyes widened in fear. He looked anxiously to Ukraine, who herself looked worried. She stood up and whispered something in her younger brother's ear. Russia sat back down still glaring at Canada.

Samuel smiled nervously and continued speaking. "My province's license plate motto is 'Land of Living Skies', my capital is Regina and please, don't make fun of the name. I joined on the same day as Alberta, that's why she says we're twins. The main industry is agriculture, and my province's scenery is thought to be very boring, and flat. Boring and flat," He paused, looking nervously at Russia. "And, umm," The next part was said so quickly it was hard to catch. "My province has a very high amount of Ukrainian immigrants and settlers, so Ukraine is kinda my mom."

Everyone just stared, then ever so slowly Russia spoke up. "I don't mind having a nephew. It will fun da?" Canada, Ukraine, and Saskatchewan all let out a sigh of relief. The brunette boy who had come in with Alberta and Saskatchewan stepped forward and pushed Samuel back into the line.

"My turn jerks," He said grumpily like he didn't want to be there. Romano had the feeling that he would get along well with this kid. He wore a lumberjack type outfit, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. "Name is Bernard Reil, province of Manitoba." There were several 'who?' and 'where is that?' murmured from the line. He frowned grumpily.

"As you can see, my siblings don't really know who I am. I'm kinda forgotten," Canada smiled sadly, he knew what it felt to be forgotten. "My capital is Winnipeg, and I became a province on July 15, 1870, shortly after the Red River Rebellion. That is also the reason for me having a last name that is not Williams. You can ask me about it later," he paused for a second. "My main industry is agriculture, just like the other prairie provinces. And one more thing, I used to be able to speak French fluently but now I am slowly forgetting how to," With that, Manitoba stepped back into the line without another word.

A boy with thick eyebrows was about to step forward when there was a loud knocking.

Canada's Pov

 _Who the heck is knocking on the door?_ _I thought no one else was coming?_ Everyone looked confused. I frowned, "I'll go get that," I excited the room and walked down the entrance hallway towards the door. The knocking came again, and then the doorbell rang. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door.


	6. Sorry Guys

**Hey, hi guys. I'm so sorry for not updating, I've just been really busy with school. But don't worry, the next chapter is underway and you will finally find out who is at the door. Well, it's actually more than one person. Anyways, I'm just gonna put and except from another Hetalia story I;ve started working on. It's called It's All We Have.**

 **-F**

 **Prologue**

Basch paced back and forth, gripping his rifle worriedly. "Where is she, where is she?" He had looked everywhere in the house, all the spots where she usually hung out and even called several other nations asking if they had seen her. And they all had said no, that they hadn't. He had decided that maybe she was out doing something but after a week it all went downhill. He had checked Lilli's room just to make to be sure when he had found so splatters of blood by the window sill and signs of what appeared to be a struggle. Basch decided to do something that he had never wanted to do, ever. He called a world meeting.

Well, not a world meeting. More like a European meeting. He didn't quite trust the other nations quite yet, not that the Europeans were all that reliable. He kept pacing as the different nations entered the room, making sure to steer clear of the angry Swiss. Then, at last, everyone had arrived. No one daring to argue, nor speak a word in fear of angering him even more.

At last Switzerland spoke. "Well, I bet you are all wondering why I have called a meeting." He was met with silence. Taking a breath he told them the news. "I believe that Liechtenstein has been kidnapped." The room gasped, the more fraidy-cat nations clung to or hid behind others.

Lilli stumbled and supported herself on a tree. Suddenly she doubled over a started coughing, little specks of blood splattered on the forest floor. Holding her hands over her ears she muttered, "Make it stop. Make the ringing stop." Shakily she continued to trip and stumble on. Lilli went on like this for several hours before she came across an abandoned fox den. "Remember, you need to remember." She groaned and doubled over to cough again. "Don't forget." Shakily she slipped down into the den and collapsed from exhaustion. As her eyes drifted close, she let out a whisper. "Please forgive me, Big Bruder."


End file.
